A Desert Storm
by Metarex
Summary: My fourth story in my Metarex/Guardian series. Sonic and his friends travel to a desert planet where they play a game with two Metarex for the planet egg and chaos emerald. There are some OCs and the previous stories are listed on my profile.
1. Prologue

Last time on _**A Ship of Destruction and an Old Friend**_.

* * *

><p>The Metarex leader orders Scarship to go after Dr. Eggman and Sonic...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Scarship. Prepare to leave the planet. I have a mission for you. I want you to intercept Sonic and his friends and bring back the hedgehog. I do not care what happens to the others so you may do as you wish with them. Also, if you meet Dr. Eggman, you can destroy him too."<em>

* * *

><p>...which leads them to Chris where the Metarex rule...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonic! I'm so glad to see you!"<em>

"_Chris!"_

* * *

><p>...resulting in a battle to save the planet...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We just going to have to try save everyone from the Metarex and get the planet egg back." <em>

* * *

><p>...and defeating the Metarex and Metarax...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Metarex and Pursuit fired at him, but were incinerated by the fire. Sonic went right through both of them and went up in flames. Soon there was nothing left except ashes.<em>

* * *

><p>...and they continue their journey to stop their evil plot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, Chris, Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Starlight, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, and their ships began to glow. The entire group started becoming see through and realized it was time for them to leave. They waved good-bye to them and were gone.<em>

* * *

><p>Here's the prologue. Please read <em><strong>A Ship of Destruction and an Old Friend<strong>_ if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Sigh. Here's a really, really short chapter. Please read the note at the end. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Surprise!<p>

Wind blew softly over the barren planet. It was covered mostly by sand with little to no water in sight. It seemed a quiet and peaceful place when a white light appeared in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger until it blocked even the sun. It vanished only to be replaced by a misshapen figure. If one were to look closely, it was obviously to see that it wasn't just one figure. It was a ship with Sonic and his friends. They all plummeted to the ground screaming as they fell to the planet.

"We could have at least teleported us on the planet itself," said Kunckles.

"Incoming!" shouted Sonic just before crashing into the sand.

Sand and dust flew everywhere at the impact. Everyone and the Blue Typhoon were buried under the sand. The hedgehog's head popped out and he spat out the sand he swallowed.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Sonic as he looked for any signs of them.

"Yeah," replied Tails as his head popped up as well.

Everyone else began to pop out of the sand. Soon, they were able to get themselves out and shake the remaining sand off.

"Looks like the blue Typhoon would need fixing," spoke Chris as he stared at the partly buried ship.

"We should see what's working," said Starlight as they walked to the ship.

The hedgehog was about to go in when he heard something move. He turned around, but saw nothing except for sand. Sonic shrugged his arms and followed everyone else. When they were all inside, the sand shifted to reveal a pair of eyes.

"Sis! Did you see that?" asked one of the eyes.

"Yes. It's Sonic," answered the other.

"The master will be most pleased when we deliver him with everything else," spoke the first one.

"I've got an idea. Let's go," said the second one.

Both eyes vanished underneath the sand.

* * *

><p>Just letting you know that I have a poll on my profile. Some of you may have seen it and may think it weird, but I'm going through an emotional drop. School has been tough with all the classes and worrying about college. Also, I've been getting feedback on my stories OUTSIDE of and they haven't been all that nice. They all ranged from there doesn't seem to be anything pushing the story to you can't write properly. It's really disheartening especially when I read other people's fanficts and the fact I really get nothing from . I feel that my stories can't even compare to some of them. I will for sure finish this story, but I don't know if I want to continue. The only reason I've been able to keep writing is a certain cool individaul: DRKSuperSonic. Thanks for supporting me through my first three stories. I don't know what I could do without you. Sorry for the rant, but I had to let it out. Please do the poll if you're not going to review. Thank you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Play a Game

Thanks for the support DRKSuperSonic. I was able to get these chapter up thanks to you. Enjoy! Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Let's Play a Game<p>

In the Blue Typhoon, Tails was able to turn on the systems. He immediately turned on the scanners to pick up the signal of a chaos emerald.

"Looks we were sent somewhere useful." spoke the echidna.

"We've got a problem," said the boy working on a computer.

"What is it?" questioned Sonic.

"There have been severe damages to the ship. We might not be able to leave the planet at this rate." responded Chris.

"That's not good. We better look for the chaos emerald while you guys fix it. We may be able to find something that'll help fix it." spoke Amy.

"Hopefully, it isn't a fake." said the hedgehog.

"A fake?" inquired Cream.

"Choo?" spoke Cheese.

"The Metarex love their rock collection. I have no doubt that they'll start it up again." replied Sonic.

"This better not be a fake. We have enough trouble as it is." said Starlight.

"Let's go." spoke the hedgehog as he jumped off the Blue Typhoon.

Tails and the boy stayed behind to make any necessary repairs while the rest of the crew joined him. Chris noticed something on the screen he was working on and screamed at the leaving group.

"Guys! Hold on! The emerald's coming towards us!" exclaimed the boy.

"What?" said Sonic.

The sand exploded in front of Sonic to reveal the two Metarex that were hiding. They were identical to each other. Both had one eye, two sharp claws, a long tail, and were the color of the sand.

"Hello." spoke the one on the right.

"How do you do?" said the other.

"We're the Desert Twins." spoke both of them together.

"I'm Des." said the first one.

"I'm Ert." spoke the second one.

"We've come to play a game." said Des and Ert.

"What game?" demanded the hedgehog.

"A game of hide-and-seek…" started the first twin.

"And tag." finished the second twin.

"Why on earh would we play a game? We'll pummel you!" yelled Knuckles.

"That's..." said the right one.

"What you think." spoke the left one.

"We're stronger than you think." said the first one.

"And this game will surely excite you." spoke the second one.

The echidna was about to bark out another answer when the plant girl stopped him.

"What's the rules?" asked Cosmo's daughter.

"We'll hide…" started Des.

"And you'll search for us." finished Ert.

"Also, one will have the chaos emerald…" said the first twin showing a white chaos emerald.

"And the other will have the planet egg." spoke the second twin showing a spiky cream colored planet egg.

"If you catch one of us…" said the right one.

"You have to guess who's who." spoke the left one.

"But we will keep switching the two…" said the first one throwing the emerald to the second one.

"To confuse you." spoke Ert throwing the planet egg to Des.

The right one caught the planet egg while the left one caught the chaos emerald.

"What if we lose? How do we know we can trust you?" questioned the girl hedgehog.

"We always keep our word." said the first one.

"We do it in the name of our master." spoke the second one.

"We get Sonic..." said Des pointing at Sonic.

"And you'll die." spoke Ert pointing at the rest of the group.

"If we win?" inquired Starlight.

"You get the planet egg…" said the right one.

"And chaos emerald." spoke the left one.

"Let's…" said the first one.

"START!" spoke the second one.

The Metarex gripped each others hands and spun together causing a sandstorm. When the sandstorm stopped, they were gone. Suddenly, giggling echoed in the desert as the twins spoke.

"We forgot to mention that…" said Des.

"You have to tag us to try to guess our name." spoke Ert.

"Everyone gets one guess…"

"No more, no less."

Their giggling faded until silence fell.


	4. Chapter 3: Objects of Power

Here's the other chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Objects of Power<p>

"We better start looking." said the hedgehog.

"Right." everyone else agreed.

Starlight and Knuckles went into the X Tornado while Amy, the girl rabbit, and the chao went into their own ship. When they were ready, they split up into four groups. Sonic ran to the north. The plant girl and echidna went east as the girl hedgehog went south. Cream and Cheese left to the west leaving the two-tailed fox and Chris behind. The hedgehog looked from side to side as he ran through the desert.

"Help us. Please help us."

Sonic stopped at the sound of the pleading voices sending dust everywhere as he skipped a few feet. He looked all around him to find the source. All he saw was sand and cactus.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked the hedgehog still looking.

"We are the people of the desert. We lived in peace when they came," said many voices at once.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sonic.

"The Metarex came and destroyed everything. They even took our hearts to use in their terrible plans." said more voices.

"Your hearts? How do they use your hearts in their plans?" inquired the hedgehog.

"If one can control the three, they can control the universe." said the voices.

"The three? I don't understand." asked Sonic.

The voices didn't speak again leaving only silence. He waited for them to speak, but only heard a faint child's voice.

"Hurry…Find our legacy..." said the kid before being cut off by something else.

The hedgehog walked backward to find the voice when he fell into a pool of water. He spat out the water and looked up to see an oasis. There were various plants growing and animals living peacefully as if nothing had transpired on the planet. Sonic continued through the paradise when he saw a light coming pass through the trees ahead. He pushed them aside to see a city. A city constructed of glass and stone. Some parts were shattered or crushed by an attack. The hedgehog looked for survivors, but found no one there. As he walked into one of the destroyed buildings, a picture caught his eyes. He took a closer look and was surprised at what was depicted on it. Part of it was broken off, but it was still visible. It showed two beings on opposite sides holding something each. The one on the right was a girl holding a sphere. The one on the left was a boy holding up crystals. They look like they were doing something, but with part of the picture broken he couldn't tell. There was writing along with the picture, but couldn't read it which led him to contact Tails.

"Tails." spoke Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" questioned Tails.

"I found this destroyed city tha has been abandoned. The only thing I could find were words , but I can't figure them out." answered the hedgehog.

"Scan it and send it to me." said the two-tailed fox.

"Okay." spoke Sonic as he scanned the text and picture.

He finished scanning it and sent it to the Blue Typhoon. Tails received it and began decoding it when the boy came form the engine room.

"What's that?" inquired Chris.

"It's something that Sonic found in a ruins of a city. I just finished decoding it, but it doesn't make sense." responded the two-tailed fox.

"Let me see." spoke the boy as he walked up to the table.

"Pray to the Guardians. We have been saved by them. To keep the balance they created the three. The three will ensure the balance between good and evil. If the scale were to tip, it will be the end of the universe. The three represent the three powers. One is the power of chaos. The other is the power of existence. And finally the one with the power of will. If one can control the three, they can control the universe." read Chris.

"What about the picture?" asked the hedgehog.

"We're getting to it." replied Tails.

The picture appeared on the screen as the two-tailed fox and boy stared at it. No one had a clue what it meant.

"One is the power of chaos. The other is the power of existence. And finally the one with the power of will. What does it all mean?" thought Chris as he placed his hand over his mouth.

He continued to stare at the picture when an idea snapped into his mind.

"Hey. Isn't the person on the left holding the chaos emeralds?" questioned the boy pointing at the said person.

"It does look like that." said Tails as he enlarged that part of the picture.

"What made you think that?" inquired Sonic.

"Remember the text said something about one is the power of chaos. It made me think of the chaos emeralds." answered Chris.

"So the other is the power of existence and the one with the power of will are talking about objects of power." spoke the hedgehog.

"Doesn't the person on the right look like they are holding the planet egg?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"It could be. The power of existence as the power of the planet egg, but what about the last one." said the boy.

"That part of the picture was destroyed." spoke Sonic.

"It's too bad. We could have figured out the last one." said Tails.

"One thing is bothering me though. It says the Guardians made them, but we only see two. Also, the text makes it sound like the Guardians protected the universe. We need to know more." spoke Chris.

"I'll look." said the hedgehog as he turned off his communication device.


	5. Chapter 4: The Gurardains

I got a review from a "mysterious person." Thanks for the support. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Gurardains<p>

Sonic continued to look, but found no more about the picture. He entered buildings that threatened to topple on him and forced pieces of rubble out of his way to no end. The hedgehog decided that the Metarex probably destroyed anything related to it in their raid. He was about to head back when he felt something crawled up his leg so he looked down to see a snake. It was one of the creatures the Metarex had created that were made out of an element. This one was made of earth and noticed his stare. The snake quickly wrapped around him to prevent any movement. Sonic tried to move anyway, but only succeeded in falling down face foreward. Another snake came up to his face with its forked tongue out. He just about had enough with this ruined city.

"Get off!" shouted the hedgehog.

His temperature rose several degrees making the earth snake let go and scaring the wind snake away. Sonic got up and stared at his hands.

"How did I do that?" asked Sonic to himself.

More snakes of different elements came and were in a bad mood.

"Uh oh. Take it easy. Nice snakes." spoke Sonic as he backed up to the wall.

His back touched the wall and there was a click. The wall rotated and knocked Sonic into a room. He rubbed his head and saw carvings were all over the place made entirely out of crystal. The thing that caught his attention the most were the pictures inscribed on the walls. They were of different creatures including human, Seedrain, and hedgehog. Even the wrtings along the walls matched the language of the race they came from.

"What are these?" he whispered to himself as he went through the various carvings.

He stopped at the hedgehog and was surprised to see it was written in his language.

"Does this mean that this hedgehog was from Mobius?" he said as he reached out to the carvings.

As if it heard his words, the carvings came alive and left the wall.

"What's going on?" Sonic rushed away from the moving words.

He searched for a way out; however, he was completely boxed in. There was no way for escape and he shielded himself with his arms waiting for the attack. When none came, he dared to peek out from behind his arms and saw that the words had formed a passage in front of him.

"Whoa. How are they doing that?" the hedgehog asked himself as he dared poke at them.

They parted from his intruding finger and returned back into their original position after he removed it. Sonic tried various things from walking through it to blowing at it and they reacted accordingly.

"They seem real enough. Let's see what it says." spoke the hedgehog as he returned to his original position.

The words stopped moving and he was able to read what it said clearly.

"Entry 173952486: We are waiting for our fellow bethern to be born. We have succeded in creating the chaos emeralds and planet eggs. The only thing left is the power of will which can only be created by our fellow bethern. My brothers and sisters seem estatic about what is about to occur, but I would care less. All I want is to burn everything to the ground. Anhilate everything in my path. They say I am too violent with my powers, but it's the way I am. I am the Guardian of Flames. I desire to consume everything in my path, but a part of me wants to care for others. These contradictorary emotions make my siblings feel that I am unstable. Maybe I am, but it is who I am. Nothing will change that." he read before the words vanish back into the wall.

The words returned to what they were originally and he waited patiently for something to happen.

"Well, that was weird." Sonic said when his surroundings changed.

He found himself in a crsytal palace with different colors reflecting off the walls.

"What now?" groaned Sonic as he saw people walk in.

They were the people from the carvings and a few of them looked eeriely similar to a few people he knew.

"Cosmo? Starlight? White Lily? Shadow? Me?" was all he could say as they sat on thrones he had not seen before.

"I can't wait to see our other sibling. When are we going to see them?" asked the one who looked like Starlight.

"Calm down. We need to be patient. Everything has its own pace." replied White Lily's copy.

"Don't bother Light. Star is going to burn out eventually." said Shadow's look alike.

"You're all annoying." spoke his own person.

"Lightning. Fire. You should lighten up." said the one that looked like Cosmo.

Most of the others, for some reason, he couldn't identify, but had a funny feeling he knew them too. They all had their own crown and royal outfits that matched their person.

"The power of chaos and the power of existence has already been completed I presume." spoke one of the hidden figures.

"Yes." said another.

"All we need is the power of will." spoke another person.

"We need to wait for our fellow sibling." said one of the others.

"There's no rush." spoke Light.

"You know that's not true. Not with 'that' coming." said one other person

Suddenly, the room and the people faded back into the crystal chamber. Sonic felt dizzy and confuse at what happened, but knew who could explain it. He was about to contact the two-tailed fox and boy when the floor beneath him opened up. Sonic fell and found himself thrown out of the building. He looked up to see that he was back to where he was.

"What's with this place?" thought the hedgehog.


	6. Chapter 5: Tag

Another chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Tag<p>

"Can't you go any faster?" demanded the echidna.

"Hey! If we go too fast, we could lose her." answered Cosmo's daughter.

They were chasing one of the Desert twins that was hiding under the sand with a chaos emerald. Knuckles and the plante girl weren't sure which twin it was, but they didn't plan on losing her. The Metarex stopped moving and popped out of the sand.

"'ello." she spoke waving at them.

"I'm going to tag her." said the echidna.

"Okay. Get ready to jump." spoke Starlight as she opened the cockpit.

Knuckles unbuckled from his seat and went onto the wing of the ship. Cosmo's daughter increased their speed and aimed for the Metarex. She nearly hit her, but swerved out of the way at the last minute. The echidna took the opprotunity to jump off and was going to tag the Metarex when she jumped out of the way.

"Oh dear. Oh my. You missed." she said.

Knuckles smiled and the Metarex turned to see the X Tornado firing lasers at her. She moved back and the echidna ran up to tag her. The Metarex fell down as Knuckles punched the back of her leg. Sand flew everywhere as she lay stunned on her back, but the Metarex recovered quickly. She sat up shaking her head and looked at the echidna.

"You get to guess. Who am I Knucks?" questioned the Metarex.

"You're Ert." declared Knuckles.

"Too bad. You're wrong. I'm Des. Goodbye." spoke Des as she giggled.

The Metarex disappeared into the sand before the plant girl could even get close to tag her. Starlight tried to find her on the radar, but Des had disappeared without a trace. Cosmo's daughter landed and opened the cockpit allowing the echidna to get back on the ship.

"Nice try. Looks like we have to look again." said the plant girl as she let out a sigh.

"I can't guess now. I wonder if Amy or Cream got the other twin." spoke Knuckles as he buckled up.

Starlight activated her comm and the two said girls appeared on the screen.

"No." said Amy and the girl rabbit.

"Did you guess or you didn't find them?" inquired Cosmo's daughter as she closed the cockpit.

"Cheese guessed, but was wrong." responded Cream.

"Choo." spoke the chao.

"She got away before I could get her." said the girl hedgehog

"What about Sonic?" asked the echidna as their ship got off the ground.

"We haven't been able to contact him or the Blue Typhoon." replied the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." spoke Cheese.

"Let me try." said the plant girl as she tried to contact the others.

"Sonic. Tails. Chris. Do you read me? Please respond. Are you there?" spoke Starlight, but no one answered.

"Maybe their comms are down." said Knuckles.

"What about Sonic?" questioned Amy.

"He could be underground somewhere." responded Cream.

"Sonic can take care of himself. We need to find those twins." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"O..ahhh!" screamed the girl hedgehog.

"Amy!" exclaimed the plant girl, girl rabbit, and echidna.

"Choooo!" cried out the chao.


	7. Chapter 6: Victory!

Here's another short chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Victory!<p>

"Let go you freak!" shouted Amy as she struggled with the controls.

"That's not very nice." spoke the Metarex holding onto the ship.

"Eat this." said the girl hedgehog as she increased the speed of her ship causing the engines to flare up.

The Metarex let go in pain and hissed at Amy who stopped a few feet away. She spun in place as sand wrapped around her causing a sand tornado to form with her in the center. The girl hedgehog realized what was happening and increased the speed of her ship to escape the pull of the tornado.

"Don't bother. Your ship isn't strong enough to get out of this." spoke the Metarex as she continued to spin.

Amy's ship was still being pulled even at as she forced it at max velocity and came up with a plan to get out the mess she was in: she turned off the engines. The ship immediately was sucked into the tornado and by time the Metarex realized what she was thinking, it was too late. The girl hedgehog's ship smacked into the Metarex stopping her from spinning and thereby stopping the sand tornado. As it dissipated, Amy got out of her ship and took out her piko hammer. The girl hedgehog jumped at her and smacked her across the face with her hammer. The Metarex crashed into a nearby cactus like plant and glared angerly at her direction.

"I get to guess, Des." said Amy confidently.

"You're wrong I'm afraid. I'm Ert. Looks like only three people left." spoke Ert as she vanished into the sand.

The girl hedgehog ran up to stop her, but the Metarex was already gone.

"Amy! Amy! Do you read me?"

Amy ran to her ship and turned on communications.

"Chris! Tails! We've been trying to contact you." said the girl hedgehog.

"We've been trying to contact all of you. The only person we managed to reach was you, but we can't get the others." spoke Chris.

"I just talked to them before the Metarex attacked me." said Amy.

Starlight and Cream appeared next to the boy's image. Both had bruises and cuts that they had hastily treated with bandages.

"Sorry, guys. We turned off the communications when we were fighting the Metarex." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"What happened?" demanded Tails.

"Des surprised me." said the girl rabbit.

"Ert got me." spoke the plant girl.

"Did you tag them? Did you guess right?" asked the girl hedgehog, but knew the answer.

"No." said Cream and Starlight.

"That leaves only Sonic and us left in this game." spoke Chris.

"We better contact So…" said the two-tailed fox before the connection was cut off.

"Tails. Chris. What happened? Please respond." spoke Amy.

* * *

><p>"We're going to win." sang the Desert twins as the danced around the Blue Typhoon.<p>

Tails and the boy laid on the sand with their blood soaking the sand. The twins spinned around as tey played with the planet egg and chaos emerald. Chris tried to get to his feet, but Des stepped on him which effectively stopped his efforts.

"You just stay down." said the giggling Metarex.

"We can't let you leave." spoke Ert.

"Leave them alone."

The Desert twins looked behind them to see three specks that were the rest of the crew's ships coming at them. They held each others hand and spun together. A huge sand tornado formed and engulfed them. This sucked in all the ships and their two fallen comrades. Screams filled the air as they fought to survive the intensity of the tornado. After a few moments, the twins stopped and the sand tornado vanished leaving the ships and crew memebers to fall from the sky. They laid on the ground, stunned by the blow of hitting the ground from their height.

"You lose." said the twins as they approached the crew.

"Out of the way!"


	8. Chapter 7: A Two Metarex Army

Sorry this took so long. School is being so frustrating. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Two Metarex Army<p>

Everyone looked up to see Sonic flying towards them. He smacked into the twins knocking them off their feet and they tumbled across the sand. When they stopped rolling, the hedgehog got up, after rubbing his aching back, and saw his friends severely injuried.

"Guys! Are you okay?" inquired Sonic.

"Sonic! We're okay now that you're here." replied the girl hedgehog.

"Where were you?" asked Knuckles.

"I stepped on a trap in this city I found and it put me inside this cannon. Then it shot me all the way here." answered the hedgehog.

"Well, you're the last…"

"To guess."

The twins were back and were waiting for Sonic's relpy. He didn't say anything and continued to stare at them.

"Aren't you…"

"Going to guess?"

"The one on the right is Des and on the left is Ert." said Sonic as soon as those words left their mouths.

The twins stared at him baffled.

"Impossible!" spoke both of them as they took couple steps away from him.

"How do you know?" asked Amy.

"Des is the immature of the two. Also, Des always starts the sentences while Ert ends the sentences when together. It also helps when someone points that out to you." said the hedgehog smiling.

"You CHEATER!" screamed Des and Ert as they lunged at him together.

"What's your problem?" questioned Sonic as he got out of their way.

"Since you got help from people outside the game…"

"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

They held each others hand and began to spin. The wind span violently and sand sprayed everywhere as a sand tornado wrapped around the two of them. When it stopped, a single Metarex was left in the twins' place. The Metarex had two eyes, two tails, an eye on its chest, and looked pretty much like a giant purple scorpion.

"Our name is Desert. You can't defeat our combined powers and the chaos emerald and planet egg." said Desert.

Before the hedgehog could say anything, Desert went under the sand. Everyone scanned their surroundings warily, but there was no sign of the Metarex when the sand below Sonic exploded.

"Sonic!" shouted the girl hedgehog, the girl rabbit, and Cosmo's daughter.

Desert had the hedgehog trapped between its maw and he struggled to break free.

"Let go of him." screamed Amy as she ran at the Metarex pulling out a piko hammer.

The girl hedgehog raised her piko hammer and flung it at the Metarex. The Metarex used its twin tails to knock it out from midair and landed on the land.

"Weak. I can't see why the master wants you." she spoke as she kept Sonic between its maw.

"You don't know?" The hedghog had stopped his struggles and looked at Desert.

"We don't question out beloved master. We simply obey any commands given to us." said the Metarex as her eyes narrowed on Sonic.

The plant girl decided it was a good moment to add, "So you're a foot soldier."

This caused a nerve to snap in her circuit and she dropped the hedghog as she began her rant.

"How dare you! I'm one of the 5,249,816,370 commanders! We each have an army under our command!" Desert spoke as she waved her tails around as emphasis.

"What army?" Cream searched for signs of other Metarex, but there weren't any in sight.

"I chose to work independently. I don't need useless underlings hindering my work." she replied stiffly.

"Right." The echidna sounded critical and the rest of the crew felt the same.

This was enough to push the Metarex overboard as she said, "I'll show you."

Her mouth opened wide and sand gushed out crashing into Knuckles which sent him flying.

"Knuckles!" The crew watched as he came crashing back down.

"You're next." Desert faced the rest of the crew after he hit the ground.

She reopened her mouth, but before she could let out another blast of sand, a chain wrapped around her mouth.

"That should keep you quiet."

Starlight landed on Desert's back and pulled on the chain treating the Metarex like a horse. This got cheers from the crew, but the Metarex fell apart and Cosmo's daughter fell to the ground.

"What happened? Did we win?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Far from it."

The pieces that had made up Desert rose into the air and reformed the Metarex twins.

"How did they do that?" wondered the plant girl as she withdrew from the vicinity.

"We're not your average Metarex." said Des.

"We were built to reassemble and disassemble." spoke Ert.

"Tails. Chris." Everyone turned to the two most severly injuried members of their crew.

"I'm not sure." responded Tails as he craddled a broken arm.

"I think they have something built which allows them to break apart and reform like we saw when they combined into Desert and separate into Des and Ert." explained the boy.

"Correct." The twins sudden burst surprised all of them.

"Our cores have a magnetic attribute that allows up to change our shape." said the first twin.

"Because our cores are made from polar opposites and similar polar fields, we are unstoppable." spoke the second twin.


	9. Chapter 8: Chaos Heart Egg

Here's a surprise for all of you. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Chaos Heart Egg<p>

A blue swirl struck one of the twins sending her skidding across the sand.

"Ert!" cried out Des as she watched her sister fly off into the distance.

The swirl changed paths and headed towards Des. She struck the ground and a column of sand struck Sonic stopping his attack.

"How dare you hurt my sister. You'll pay." said the Metarex as she raised her tail ready to strike him.

"Sonic!"

A blast of fire struck the Metarex knocking her to the ground.

"Des!" screamed Ert as she ran to her sister's aid.

Everyone looked for the source and saw smoke emitting from Chris's hand. He seemed shocked as well at what had just happened.

"Did I do that?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Chris. Your pocket." spoke the two-tailed fox as he raised his uninjured arm to point at it.

The boy looked down and saw a golden light emitting from his pocket. He pulled out what was glowing in his pocket: the golden star object.

"It's glowing." he whispered as he stood transfixed by the light.

"It…" said the first twin.

"Can't be." spoke the second twin.

"Where did…" started Des.

"You get that?" ended Ert.

"Are they talking about the power up?" questioned Amy to no one in particular.

"You're a threat to the master…" said the first twin.

"That must be eliminated." spoke the second twin.

Their tails, as one, lashed out at Chris who was flung back into the Blue Typhoon spraying blood across the ship's hull.

"Chris!" The crew rushed forward to help their friend when the Metarex got in their way.

The two Metarex refocused their attacks on the remaining crew as the boy lay bleeding on the ground. Sonic swallowed a red pill and emitted a red aura as he fought against the two Metarex, but had trouble keeping up with their combined attacks. Every time he tried to strike one twin the other shot a blast of sand at him throwing him off his aim. Starlight threw her chain at Des immobilizing her which left her open to the echidna and girl hedgehog's attack. However, their attacks missed as the Metarex disassembled and reassembled while causing a miniature sand tornado that caught them. Tails attempted to stop the attack by flying at her, but was flicked aside and crashed into the ground.

"Why can't I move? My friends are in danger." thought the boy as he attempted to get up, but found his body was unable to follow his commands.

The sand tornado was released which allowed Knuckles and Amy to collapse to the ground. The hedgehog's aura began to darken as he saw the condition his friends were in. He constantly charged at the Metarex, but they easily knocked him aside before he got back up to begin again.

"Sonic. It's like last time. I can't do anything." The boy tried again, but with the same result.

The power up in his fingers pulsed like a beating heart and scorched his hand causing more smoke.

"It's so hot." He struggled to get it away from his hands, but it was burnt into his hand.

"What is it you really want?"

"What?" He was confused by the voice and question, but mostly from where it came from.

Again, the question was repeated: "What is it you really want?"

"Who are you?" He was afraid that he had gone insane from the pain.

"Your friends can't win like this. It's likely the Metarex will win." She sounded real enough, but then he couldn't tell anything at the moment.

However, his biggest concern was his friends as he saw Cream and Cheese get knocked around.

"No. I won't let them." He didn't care if he was delusional as long as he could find a way to help them.

"But you can't. Not like this. It's likely the Metarex will win." she responded almost like she was criticizing him.

"I know that, but I can't let them take Sonic." He fought to override the numbness spreading thoughout his body.

"Are you willing to give anything to save them?" Her question startled him at first, but he was able to answer without hesitation.

"Yes." He wondered if she was going to somehow help.

"Even if it means at the end, you'll never seem them again? Ever." Her question was odd, but he didn't care.

"Yes. They're my friends." He searched for any signs of the girl, but only saw Sonic fighting with the Desert twins.

"You're going to gain unique powers that you other friends won't have, but you will have to pay a high price." The question was what power and where was he going to get it.

"As long as I can protect my friends. Who are you?" he inquired again fearing he wouldn't get the answer.

"Good. I knew you would say that. I'm White Lily." He could hear the smirk in her tone.

The hedgehog's mouth stretched out into a crazed grin as he threw spheres of black fire at the twins. They shielded themselves with sand which were transformed into glass when they collided.

"Oh no. He turned…" started Des as she ran away from her shield.

"The sand into glass." ended Ert as she did the same.

"He won't be…" said the first twin as she stopped across from Sonic.

"Easy to beat." spoke the second twin as she replicated the same action.

The three circled each other warily waiting for one of them to attack. Apparently eager to finish the battle, the hedgehog summoned more black flames and threw it at the two who dodged it. They responded by surrounding him in a massive sand tornado. There was a flash of black and the sand tornado had been solidified into glass.

"Nice…" started Des as she tapped the glass.

"Try." ended Ert as she relaxed her stance.

"You trapped yourself." said the twins together as they approached each other.

"We did it Ert. Now we can make the master happy." spoke the first twin as she clamped on to her sister.

"Yes Des. We just need to deal with the others and we'll be finish." said the second twin as she patted her sister on the head.

They stopped laughing when they felt heat radiating behind them. The twins turned to see a red aura surrounding Chris who still lay on the ground.

"What is he doing?" asked Des as she got off her sister.

"Is he using the chaos heart egg?" questioned Ert as she got ready for an attack.

His injuries closed as smoke emitted from them and he got to his feet swaying. The boy opened his palm to reveal the pulsing object. Suddenly, it stretched out and encircled his wrist forming a bracelet.

"This feeling…Is this what it's like to be strong?" He directed his question at White Lily, but there was no response.


	10. Chapter 9: The Sand is Rising

I'm glad a certain someone's interest was piqued. Sorry that my updates are slow since I'm doing Nanowrimo. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Sand is Rising<p>

The massive glass tornado shattered and Sonic tumbled out as he collapsed to his knees.

"Chris? What's happening to him?" thought the hedgehog as he stared at his friend.

"Something that will get him killed." His dark side was back again.

"You again." Sonic hated the fact his dark side seemed to become its own seperate person who could speak to him.

"I told you. We're the same person. I was about to let loose when White Lily interfered." He was going to throw another retort when he realized what he just said.

"White Lily? What does she have to do with this?" The fact that White Lily was involved worried him.

"Everything. I guess I'll have to sit this one out. How boring." The hedgehog could feel the darkness fading and he didn't have all his answers yet.

"Wait." He desperately reached out to grab his other half, but it slipped through his grasp.

Dark Sonic was gone and he felt somehow hollow.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore." spoke Chris unwavering.

"What are you going to do?" said the first twin.

"You're a measly human." spoke the second twin.

"This." The boy had raised his arm with the bracelet to be perpendicular to his body.

A red glow emitted from his hand and he fired a fireball at Des. It struck her shoulder effectively melting the metal. She shrieked in pain as her arm was severed from the rest of her body.

"Des! How dare you hurt my sister." Ert turned from her sister to Chris charged with anger.

She caused a sand tornado to surround him, but it solidified into glass.

"Fool. Now you can't get out." The twin let out a laugh.

She stopped laughing when she saw the glass melt and the boy stepped out unharmed.

"Impossible. You were trapped." She fidgeted in place as she waited for him to make the next move.

"True. Sand, wind, and fire together make glass, but if the temperature gets too high, it'll be impossible for it to retain its shape and melt the glass." he said as he took a step towards her.

"So what. You still can't beat us. We're among the highest ranking Metarex commanders. This terrain is the best suited for our skills." She moved forward undetered by what just happened.

"But it's weak against many different kinds of elements. Fire or water on their own can defeat your combined sand and wind. Fire makes it molten while water would turn it muddy." He was slowly approaching her position and she seemed hesitant to do anything.

Her hands tightened and shook as she looked between her sister lying on the ground to Chris.

"So what. I can still do this." She angled her arm as if to throw something at him, but the sand didn't move.

"What?" The boy was hit by a blast of wind and catapulted into the air.

"You're right about sand and wind not being effective against you, but wind itself is enough to beat you." Vents opened up in her plams causing the air around them to whip violently.

"Chris." The crew that were able got to their feet and moved to help him.

The twin raised her hand to fire another blast of wind when a chain pulled her arm away from Chris as he was saved by the girl rabbit and chao. The echidna raised his golden knuckles and smashed it into her leg crushing it while she was distracted by the chain. The Metarex collapsed onto her good knee when the girl hedgehog struck Ert in the face knocking her into the ground.

"Sonic." Sonic looked to the source and saw the two-tailed fox throw him a ring.

"Thanks." He caught the ring and spun at the Metarex.

The hedgehog went through the Metarex's chest and pieces flew all over the place.

"Ert! NO!" Des had gotten to her feet and grabbed her arm.

Sonic popped out of the ground and crawled out spitting sand.

"That's one down." he said as he hurried to his friend's side.

The Metarex hurried to her fallen twin's side and shook her.

"Ert. Ert. You can't leave me." She frantically looked for signs of life, but found none.

The crew surrounded the Metarex except for the boy and Tails who sat on the sidelines.

"Now return the chaos emerald and planet egg." demanded Cosmo's daughter.

"How dare you." Des didn't hear a single thing she said.

"It's your own fault. You destroyed this world's inhabitants." spoke Amy.

"How dare you do this to my sister! I'll make you pay." said the Metarex.

Des reached into her twin's chest and pulled out the small orb that represented their status as Metarex out of her chest.

"We'll beat you together." she said as she raised it above her head.

She slammed the sphere into her chest and a sandstorm whipped up surrounding everything in sand. A sandstorm that threatened to bury all of them.

"Ah! What's with this storm?" The girl hedgehog held her dress down in an attempt to keep it from lifting up.

"This sandstorm is unnatural. It can't possibly be this big." said the two-tailed fox as he clinged to the ship.

"I can't see." The plant girl shielded her eyes with her hands as she desperately tried to see through the sand and wind.

"Where are you? I'm scared." Cream cowered on the ground hoping for the storm to stop.

"Choo." Cheese was being thrown around by the wind.

"Des! Show yourself." Knuckles held his fists up searching for the Metarex.

"I'm right here."

Twin tails struck him in the chest and he slammed into one of his friends.

"You'll pay for that Metarex." The echidna turned around prepared to pummel the figure in the face.

"I'm not a Metarex." The hedgehog tried to back away from Knuckles.

A claw separated them and the echidna was flung into the air.

"Knuckles!" Sonic felt something pinch his lower back and struggled against the grip.

Instead, it tightened and threatened to break the hedgehog in two.

"Sonic. Amy. Cheese. Knuckles. Tails. Chris. I can't see you." The girl rabbit took a step forward when she was by struck by a tail and was lifted into the air.

"Cream." Amy swerved to the sound of her screams.

The girl hedgehog was struck down from behind and felt something pressing on her back. When the storm cleared, a spaceship sized scorpion towered over them. In its claws were Amy and Knuckles while Starlight and Cream were wrapped in its tails. Sonic was gripped in its maw while Cream tried to provide some aid to him.

"This is for what you did to Ert." Des tightened her grip on all of them and they cried out in pain.

"Oh no. This is bad. We'll need the Sonic Power Cannon." Chris got to his feet and signaled to Tails.

"But Sonic's caught." The two-tailed fox looked towards Des and anxiously back to the boy.

"Don't worry. I'll save him. Get the cannon ready." Chris answered and made his way to the Metarex.

"Okay Chris." Tails gave one quick glance at the scene before looking towards the Blue Typhoon.

The two-tailed fox hurried into the ship as the boy dragged himself closer to the Des.

"Hahaha! Pathetic. What can you do in your condition? Not only are you a human, but the continual use of the chaos crystal egg will kill you." said the Metarex as she stood confident and unafraid.

"That may be true, but you've left yourself wide open." Chris kept his pace unhindered.

"How's that?" The Metarex seemed curious at what made him so confident.

"Your claws, tails, and maw are completely occupied. You can't defend yourself without releasing my friends." The boy smirked as the Metarex scanned each said part.

"That's what you think." spoke Des as a column of sand erupted from where Chris stood.

"Chris." The crew stopped their struggles and watched in horror.

"You're wrong about that. Not only does the chaos emerald and planet egg give me more power, but the crystal hearts of this world provide me god-like abilities. I'm invincible!" said the Metarex.

"Crystal hearts? What is she talking about?" thought the hedgehog as he stared down at Des.

"Are they like the chaos emeralds?" The echidna thought as he remembered that the Metarex still had the chaos emerald.

"She better stop ranting or else." thought girl hedgehog as she fought to hit her.

"This Metarex is strong." The girl rabbit thought as she reached out to the chao.

"This is bad. The combination of all three objects may be impossible to beat. Even if we used the Sonic Power Cannon, he may not be able to beat the Metarex." thought Cosmo's daughter as she watched everyone's reaction.

Tails plopped into his seat as he checked the ship's readings.

"This is bad. Even with the power up, it doesn't look like we have enough power to fire the Sonic Power Cannon." The two-tailed fox sought out ways to gain more power.

Tails displayed what was happening on the screen and realized the boy was in trouble.

"Oh no. They need me." The two-tailed fox aimed the lasers at Des ready to fire.

Suddenly, the column of sand shifted into glass and shattered. Chris held a bloodied shoulder and nearly collapsed to his knees.

"It appears the effects are finally getting to you. Let's end this shall we." The Metarex released Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and the plant girl as she charged towards the boy.

"Watch out Chris." The echidna got to his feet, but wasn't fast enough to stop what happened next.

Chris didn't move and Des struck him sending him into the air.

"Chris!" The crew could only watch as their friend soared through the sky sending red droplets at them.

As his body was drawn back to the ground, the biy positioned his arm with the bracelet to face palm ward toward the Metarex. A blast of fire hit Des in the neck forcing her to release Sonic.

"How dare you brat." The Metarex stamped the ground as the hedgehog jumped to safety.

Sand wrapped itself around Chris as he landed and tightened.

"I'm coming Chris. Shovel Claws." Knuckles charged towards his trapped friend ignoring Des.

The echidna pulled out his claws and removed some of the seand. The first couple of strikes were relatively easy; however, with each new strike, the sand seemed harder. Soon his shovel claws couldn't penetrate the sand.

"What's with this sand?" Knuckles backed off trying to access the situation.

A burst of sand covered the echidna and entombed him.

"Knuckles." The girl hedgehog ran up to the Metarex with a plan in mind.

Amy raised her piko hammer and smashed it into Des's side. It shattered on impact and she clutched her hands to her chest. The sand at her feet softened and she was pulled under.

"Amy. We'll save you." The girl rabbit got Cheese's attention as the chao rushed towards her.

Cream flapped her ears as Cheese grabbed her around the waist. They took into the air and reached out to the girl hedgehog. Their hands were only fingertips away when a blast of sand from the Metarex hit them and sent them flying into the Blue Typhoon. The sand hardened and pinned them to the ship's hull as the ship slowly sank into the ground. Starlight had wrapped her chain around one of the wings and mustered all her strength to keep it from sinking, but failed and found herself also being pulled down.

"Is this quicksand?" said Tails aloud as he looked to the ship's systems for some answers.

The two-tailed fox did some quick scans and they confirmed his assumptions.

"How's this happening?" Tails had the picture of the Blue Typhoon on the main screen covering the battle.

The two-tailed fox did more searching and found abnormally high energy readings emitting from Des.

"These readings. It can't be. The energy levels are almost identical to our final battle with the Metarex kings. How is she getting so much power?" Tails looked back to scene and felt a chill crawl up his spine looking at her.

"This is bad. Everyone is stuck and I don't know if I can beat the Metarex without the Sonic Power Cannon. The effects of the pills already wore off. Should I take another one?" Sonic thought as he surveyed the entire area.

"You can not take more than once a day and you need to let your body rest a few days in between intervals. Your body needs time to cope with these pills. Failure to do so will cause unpleasant effects." The white haried woman's words seemed to echo in his mind.

"No. I'll just have to beat the Metarex on my own." thought the hedgehog as he shook the idea of taking another pill out of his head.

"What's the matter hedgehog? Ready to admit defeat?" spoke the Metarex as she focused her full attention on him.

The Metarex leader flashed in Sonic's as he prepared himself.

"No way. I need to find out the truth." the hedgehog declared as he waited for her reaction.

"Truth about what? The truth that you are a liar and traitor?" Des laughed as if what he said must have been some kind of joke.

"What is with you Metarex and riddles?" Sonic wanted to prod her into attacking.

"They're not riddles. They just seem like it to you." The Metarex seemed unfazed by his own seemingly uncaring mood.

"So they're basically riddles." The hedgehog could tell she was ready to pounce.

"Say what you want. It doesn't matter either way." Des disappeared and reappeared behind him as she shot a blast of wind.

Sonic hit the sand and struggled to get up again.


	11. Chapter 10: Crystal Hearts

Yes, it's finally over. Now I can get back to my fanficts. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Crystal Hearts<p>

"Damn it. I can't move. I need to find out the truth. I can't lose to her." The hedgehog put pressure on his arms to lift himself up, but they buckled underneath him and ended up swallowing some sand.

"Then don't."

"What?" Sonic looked up in surprise at the familiar voice.

The Metarex raised its tails and aimed them at the fallen hedgehog as he rolled onto his back. He raised his hands and caught both of them. The two sides struggled against each other as neither was willing to give up.

"Still got some strength left. Let's see how long you last." Des chuckled as she pushed forward.

"Don't give up."

"Why? Why do I keep hearing you in my head?" thought the hedgehog as he felt the tips getting colser to his throat.

The two-tailed fox typed in command into the ship's systems as he muttered to himself, "Still need more energy. This won't be enough to fire the Sonic Power Cannon. If I take anymore rings, we'll be without weapons."

He checked the ship's readings once again and found that there was a sufficient amount of energy to fire the cannon.

"We have enough? Sonic!" Tails jumped out of his seat and waved at his friend to get his attention.

"Tails?" Sonic looked towards him as he arms trembled and the tip of the tail touched his throat allowing a thin line of blood to trickle out.

"Get into the cannon." The two-tailed fox worked on the controls as he said this.

"Got it." The hedgehog smirked at the thought I beating the Metarex which Des didn't like.

Sonic shifted so the tails hit the sand and ran into the cannon. Almost the entire ship was buried under sand with the cannon on ground level.

"I'm ready Tails." The hedgehog positioned himself on the launch pad looking out at the Metarex.

"The cannon is already in position. Preparing to fire." Tails had the system lock onto Des and waited for the cannon to charge up.

"You think a measly cannon can harm me? Think again." The Metarex stomped the ground spraying sand in all directions.

The sandstorm started up again and everyone's vision was blocked.

"This is bad. I can't get a lock on the Metarex." spoke the two-tailed fox as he stared at the error messages that appeared on his screen.

"That's no the only thing. Sand is pouring into the cannon." Sonic shielded his face from the onslaught of sand as it filled the cannon.

"Sonic. Think it through." The voice was back again urging him to win.

"Tch. You know that thinking isn't my strong suit. I wonder. Are you really here or am I imagining it?" said the hedgehog as his mind drifted off.

Instead, another familiar voice answered snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We will help."

"Who are you?" asked Sonic surprised at the change of person.

"You've already forgotten us? We're the ones who asked for help." A different person answered this time.

"You? How come I can hear you a lot more clearly?" The hedgehog remembered this voice from the one before he found the ruins.

"Because we're close." Another switch to a woman.

"And what does that mean?" Sonic was beginning to feel his brain get all jumbled up with all these cryptic meanings.

"The Metarex is using our power of will, but it's not her own and therefore, can't properly use it." This time a man gave him his answer.

"The power of will?" The hedgehog felt that phrase was familiar, but he couldn't place his tougne on it.

The tablet flashed in his mind and he gasped in surprise. Or well tried to. Sand poured into his open mouth nearly choking him.

"The third object of power." Sonic couldn't believe he was able to figure out the last item of power on his own.

"Yes and a very terrifying one. It should never have been used as its very existence is an abomination."

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog wished they had stick with the simple explanations.

"To harness the power, it requires destruction of lives. Civilizations."

"That's why the Metarex destroyed your world and took the people from Chris's worlds." Sonic remembered how he couldn't save those people and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Yes. No one should wield such power. The Metarex must be stopped."

"I will." The hedgehog knew he could not let these people down.

"Thank you."

The storm subsided and Des stood wide open.

"Impossible! My storm! This can't be!" The Metarex searched frantically for the answer to why her storm stopped.

Energy leaked out of Des leaving her looking ragged and poured into the Sonic Power Cannon.

"What tremendous energy. Not only are we gaining more power, but the Metarex is losing energy. Lock on target." Tails's mouth dropped in shock at the data, but shook off his thoughts and focused on the Metarex.

The computer confirmed a lock and the two-tailed fox flipped the switch.

"Sonic Power Cannon. Fire!" said Tails as he pressed the button.

Sonic was shot out of the cannon and spun towards Des with mutliple colors instead of just his regular blue or the red he had in the previous battles revolving around him.

"No! I'm sorry master!" Those were her last words as if the Metarex leader could hear her.

He struck home and the Metarex exploded sending pieces everywhere. Everyone looked around them and saw the planet egg and chaos emerald close by the mass of what once their enemy, but noticed crystal shaped hearts surrounding them.

"What are these?" Amy tentatively reached out to touch one of them, but nothing happened.

"This is what Des was referring to: crystal hearts." The boy cupped his hands around one to get a better look at it.

Cosmo's daughter picked up the white chaos emerald and smiled. The planet egg had sumbmerged itself into the ground returning to its rightful place.

"We did it." The plant girl displayed the emerald for all of them to see.

"Yeah." Knuckles let himself smirk at the white gem in her possession.

Suddenly, a light descended on the remains of the Metarex that drew everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" spoke the girl rabbit as she took to the air.

"Choo! Choo!" The chao helped her stay aloof as they watched the scene.

The pieces floated in the air as the crystal hearts around them were pulled into the light. Screams filled the air as they disappeared into the sky.

"What is going on?" the echidna moved his head side to side as he watched them zoom by him into the light.

"It's a tractor beam." The two-tailed fox rigorously typed into ths ship's system as he analyzed what was occurring outside.

"What?" said the girl hedgehog still not able to understand what he just said as she fought to stay out of the crystals' way.

"They're being transported away." Chris explained as he stared at the bizarre scene.

"To where?" Starlight had a slight edge in her tone, but no on seemed to notice.

"I can't find the source." Tails saw only error messages popping up on the screen as he tried over and over to find where they were heading.

"Sonic. It seems you have failed." The voice boomed out among the screams and they covered their ears to lessen the damage to their eardrums.

"What was that?" Cream had her hand over her eyes as she scanned the area.

"Choooo?" spoke Cheese.

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog recognized the voice, but couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting from those words.

"The Metarex are taking us from our home. You failed to stop them."

"No." Sonic frantically looked for a solution, but there was no visible device in sight for him to destroy.

In a last ditch effort, the hedgehog grabbed a crystal heart and got pulled along with it.

"Sonic." Everyone couldn't believe what he just did, but mostly couldn't believe how strong the pull on the crystal hearts were.

The rest of the crew grabbed onto him and they were dragged along towards the beam. Once his arms passed into the light, he cried out in pain.

"We have to pull him out." said Cosmo's daughter.

"Let go Sonic." spoke Amy as tears threatened to fall down.

"No. I promise to save them." said Sonic as he shook his head in defiance.

"Sonic." The boy could understand what he was feeling, but couldn't risk losing his friend again.

His arms were becoming transparent as he struggled to pull the heart crystal; however, it slipped through his fingers and he fell back onto his friends.

"Bye-bye Mr. Hedgehog. Bye-Bye."

The light vanished and they were left alone in the desert.


	12. Chapter 11: Uncertanties and Unraveling

This unexpectedly took longer than I expected, but then again I need to study for school. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Uncertanties and Unraveling Secrets<p>

"Master."

The Metarex leader cocked its head towards the speaker. A Metarex walked out of the shadows and bowed at the leader's throne.

"Blade."

A single acknowledgement, but its name suited its appearance. Multiple blades covered its entire slim form. Two prodded on the tops of its heads as horns while the one in the middle of its face gave the appearance of a rhino. More stuck out of its shoulder blades, knee caps, shoulders, and waist. His fingers and feet also were sharpened blades. However, animalistic eyes stared at the feet of the throne waiting.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." A slight admonishment, but not spoken seriously enough to hint any offense.

"I'm sorry, but it's what I am comfortable calling you." said the Metarex refusing to move from its position.

"I suppose. You have some news." The Metarex leader moved its entire body to face its servent.

"We collected the crystal hearts fom the planet of sands. We were able to extract the planet egg without their notice as well." Displays appeared beside it that showed the obtained materials being carried off by Metarex.

"Where are Des and Ert? I would have heard them by now." There was a slight quiver, but neither acknowledged it.

A slight hesitation before Blade spoke: "You already know."

The Metarex leader stared out the window as it gripped the throne's armrest.

"Master." It now looked at its leader with concern and watched for an rash movements.

The armest broke under its grip and the pieces crumbled to the floor as it said, "I had hoped otherwise. I had hoped that when you picked up their remains, there would be a chance to fix them. A fantasy."

The Metarex rose abruptly as it said, "It's not your fault for wishing. You're still upset about Scarship and Venom."

The Metarex leader got to its feet and went to one of the windows with Blade fast at is heels. They stared out into space until the leader broke the silence.

"Am I a horrible leader?" It stared at its own hands as if it to confirm its question.

"No master. I don't believe that." The Metarex knew where this was heading and tried to cut it off before it got any farther.

The Metarex leader ignored his comment and muttered to itself: "I let the ones closest to me die. Die for a selfish goal."

"A goal nonetheless. We were lost. You gave us a reason to keep going." Blade reached out to its master, but the leader brushed it aside.

"But at what price?" spoke the Meaterx leader facing its Metarex.

Blade placed a reassuring hand on its master's shoulders as it said, "Master. All we want is to make you happy. You're our world. Nothing would make us happier."

"Blade. Promise me. Promise me I won't lose you either." spoke the Metarex leader.

"You know I can't promise that." said the Metarex as it withdrew its hand.

The Metarex leader grabbed Blade's hand as it spoke, "I could order you to stay by my side."

"And I'll obey, but we'll both know I'll be unhappy." They stared at each other until the Metarex leader broke off to look down at their joined hands.

It let out a deep sigh as it placed its hands on the Metarex's shoulders careful to avoid the blades.

"Please be careful." said the Metarex staring deep in Blade's eyes.

Its repsonse was, "I will."

The Metarex leader released Blade and the Metarex disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The two-tailed fox typed in commands as the crew watched him save for Chris and the plant girl.<p>

"Well Tails? Is it going to work?" asked the girl hedgehog as she tapped her foot.

"Yeah. I modified the system to use a chaos emerald instead of the power up or Master Emerald, but we don't want to push anything. It may not be enough for us to use given that we're using systmes that require a lot of energy and that the ship is more used to those two." Tails continued to look at his controls rather than look up.

Starlight appeared on the screen and they focused their attention on her.

"How's Chris?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"Choo?" wondered the chao.

"He has a high fever, but otherwise fine." answered Cosmo's daughter

"How did he summon flames? It was unreal. Chris is a normal boy right?" Knuckles glanced at everyone to see their expressions and most looked uncertain.

"It's the power up." the two-tailed fox spoke up attracting everyone's attention again.

"How do you know that?" Amy looked ready to pounce on him if he didn't answer quickly.

"I did some studies on it and I saw that it affected his internal workings. It causes his body to accelerate and produce high levels of energy which leads…" Tails started.

"Tails. We don't get what you're saying." the hedgehog interrupted before he could go into more technical detail.

"Sorry. Basically, it makes his body overwork itself. His body's internal temperatures are raised beyond normal levels to the point where it can concentrate the energy into one point. That's why he can produce fire." simplified the two-tailed fox.

"So you're saying he's a walking heater?" said the echidna in plain terms.

"In simple terms." Tails confirmed his response.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cream now looked panic and stared back at the screen.

"Choo? Choo?" Cheese mimiced the girl rabbit's actions.

"For now, but if his temperature gets too high, it'll kill him." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"We should keep it away from him." said the girl hedgehog.

"I tried. It won't work." spoke Tails.

"What do you mean? Just take it off." said Knuckles.

"I can't. It's bound to his wrist." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Bound? You mean it's stuck to his wrist?" said Sonic.

"The power up has fused with his skin. It'll be impossible to remove unless we do surgery." Tails provided a diagram on the screen for all of them to understand.

"Then do it already Tails." spoke Amy.

"It'll be dangerous for him. It's linked to his nervous system and if we try to separate it, it could damage it. It's basically part of him." said the two-tailed fox.

"Sonic. Why did you give us something so dangerous?" wondered Cream.

"Choo?" The chao flew up to the hedgehog's face.

"I didn't realize it'll dangerous." He was going to go into everything about White Lily when he found his voice wouldn't come out.

"Why can't I talk?" thought Sonic as all he could do was gap at his friends.

"Where did you get them?" inquired the echidna.

"I found them...after they crashed unto Mobius." The hedgehog found it difficult to let the words out, but he managed.

"That's wierd." commented the girl hedgehog to herself.

"I think we should leave this world. The faster we leave, the faster we can figure this all out." interrupted the plant girl.

"The energy levels seem stable. We're launching now." spoke Tails.

Everyone moved into position and the ship rose into the air as the crew monitored its readings.

"Everything is looking good." said the girl rabbit.

"Here to." spoke. Amy

"Good. Where to next?" said the two-tailed fox.

"Whatever planet has a chaos emerald." spoke Sonic.

"Okay. We still have Chris's chaos emerald finder. I'll modify it to allow us to locate the emeralds and still power the ship." said Tails.

The hedgehog stared out at the stars thinking about the heart crystals.

* * *

><p>Starlight glanced towards the sleeping boy before she opened up her communication device.<p>

"White Lily. White Lily." whispered Cosmo's daughter desperately.

The woman appeared on the screen with annoyance etched on her face.

"You know that you're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency." spoke White Lily.

"I was worried about last time. You were hit by the beam. It could have killed you." said the plant girl.

"I wasn't there." spoke the woman.

"What? But I saw you." said Starlight unbelievingly.

"That wasn't me. I was using a dummy. The dummy took the hit and died." spoke White Lily as if it was perfectly normal.

"You could have told me." Cosmo's daughter felt hurt that she wasn't trusted enough to know this.

"I didn't think it was important. Is that all?" The woman didn't seem to notice how she felt.

"Chris." said the plant girl.

"What about him?" spoke White Lily.

"He's unconscious." continued Starlight.

"And I should care?" said the woman.

"It's your fault. The gift you gave Sonic is killing him. If he uses it too much, he'll die. Even if it doesn't, it'll leave permanent damage on his body." Cosmo's daughter couldn't believe that she was acting this way.

So? We have to use every opportunity to stop the Metarex. Chris was your weakest link so I adapted it to fuse with him." spoke White Lily.

"What about the others? Are theirs bobby trapped too?" The plant girl was disgusted by what she was hearing.

"What a vulgar word. They do have the feature too, but I doubt it'll be activated." said the woman.

"How could you endanger them? You have no right." spoke Starlight.

"I didn't force this on them. They chose to use it." said White Lily.

"Because you didn't tell them the truth about what they can do." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"It doesn't matter. They would have gotten involved anyway." said the woman.

"What's a chaos heart egg?" asked the plant girl.

"What? Where did you hear that?" White Lily seemed surprised she even knew the phrase.

"The Metarex called the power ups that. They seemed even surprised we had them." Starlight waited to see for a reaction.

"They did? I'll have to look into it. I don't know why the Metarex would call it that." The woman revealed nothing.

"Really?" spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"Do you question me Starlight? I'm the one who helped you deal with your powers since Cosmo wasn't there to help you. There are some things that you can't know yet." said. White Lily.

"So secretive White Lily. You should tell her everything."

"What?" They were both caught off guard by an uninvited guest.

The woman vanished from the screen and was replaced by the Metarex leader.

"You. What do you want monster and how did you get this frequency?" the plant girl snarled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know and I would gladly tell you free of charge." spoke the Metarex.

* * *

><p>...To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I hoped you like that. Now my next story is called <strong><em>A <strong>Watery<strong> Grave_**.


	13. Extra

Here's an extra page for all of you that have read my story.

* * *

><p>Author: That took a while.<p>

Dark Sonic: What took you so long?

Author: What are you doing here again?

Dark Sonic: You know why. It's already been over a month. You're taking too long.

Author: I had Nanowrimo.

Dark Sonic: No excuses. I'm first priority. I didn't get to beat those Metarex up.

Author: (to myself) So that's the really reason.

?: You can't beat up my Metarex. You're too pathetic.

Dark Sonic: I'll show you.

Author: No fighting in my domain.

Dark Sonic & ?: What domain?

Author: Why is it that you never listen?

Dark Sonic & ?: We're better than you.

Author: How dare you! I should forfeit your existences for another story.

Glares from all the OCs and author backs off.

Author: Maybe not.

White Lily: Why am I such an evil person?

Author: You know why and you won't trick me into revealing the secret so early.

Starlight: Lame. Can we already get to the next story?

Author: I will, but all of you are jumping the gun here.

Starlight: Right.

Author: I do this because I love all of you so much.

Dark Death: I don't know where you come up with all these lies.

Author: They're not lies. I could have easily done multiple stories at once slowing this series down.

Dark Sonic, ?, Starlight, White Lily, & Death Death: Good point.

Death Death: But really I haven't made my appearance. When will I show up?

Author: Not until much later.

?: Ha! Sucks to be.

Author: You too.

?: ...

Dark Sonic: She got you there.

Author: You shouldn't be so quick to laugh.

Dark Sonic: ...

White Lily: I already know my appearance is going to be later too so hurry up already.

Author: Okay. Okay. I'm on it.

* * *

><p>My OCs can be so demanding.<p>


	14. OC Short Stories

Here are some more short stories. I count Des, Ert, and Desert as seperate Metarex.

* * *

><p>Name: Des<br>Race: Metarex  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 2 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: A Desert Storm Chapter 2<br>Relations: Metarex-commander

* * *

><p>The planet is fast approaching and I could see the glistening sands even out in space.<p>

"Ert! Ert! I see the planet."

I could hear my sister's chuckles by my side.

"Calm down. Remember what the master said. Then we can play around."

I felt disappointed, but at the mention of the master I couldn't be more happier. If we completed this mission, the master will be so proud of us and will be happy. The master seems so sad because of Sonic...

_**I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM! **I HATE HIM!**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

The master wouldn't be so sad if it weren't for him. I want to make him pay for doing this to our master. I'll rip him to pieces. I will never forgive that hedgehog.

"Des. Stop fretting over him. He doesn't matter at the moment."

I had fogotten that our minds are one. A gift from the master so we could truly stay be by each other's side no matter what. Truly a blessing. I wouldn't know what to do without my sister. She's right. The hedgehog doesn't matter. All that matters is to follow through with the master's wishes. The stmosphere tickled at my body as we crashed into the sand and I buried myself into the soothing sand.

"Desert twins. Come in Desert twins."

That was Blade. He was one of the five top Metarex besides the masters. He is an original one. Someone who survived the destruction of the Metarex.

"Blade. What is it? does the master need something?"

I was worried. Blade never made contact with the new generation of Metarex before.

"No. The master wanted to make sure you landed safely. Sonic and his friends have been destroying Metarex."

I could feel the contempt in his voice. Unforgiveable. I will destroy him no matter what.

"Is that all Blade? We have a mission to complete."

Ert was always the calm one. She never let anyone realize how much she cares, but I know. We're sisters.

"That's all. Good luck."

He disconnected before we could respond.

"Who needs luck? We have each other."

My sister was right. We picked up the planet's inhabitants' lifesigns and we headed towards them.

* * *

><p>Name: Ert<br>Race: Metarex  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 2 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: A Desert Storm Chapter 2<br>Relations: Metarex-commander

* * *

><p>The fools think they can stop us. They have no weapons and swarms of nature creatures snapped at them.<p>

"Stop your useless fighting and we'll give you a peaceful death."

I knew that they will say no.

"We'll never surrender to you monsters."

They activated more traps that destroyed the nature creatures surrounding them.

"How dare you! Those were the master's beloved servants!"

Des shot a blast of sand that buried the ones that were within your sight.

"Your master has no right to come to attack our world. We have done nothing to him."

"You possess things that the master desires to remain hidden and you also possess objects that belong to our master."

"What are you talking about?"

At that moment, a child ran out of the pyramid. My sister caused a miniture sand tornado to form around the kid and he was lifted in the air screaming.

"Leave him be."

The inhabitants rushed to save him, but I couldn't allow that.

"No."

I created my own miniture sand storm that kept the people from running to the boy. Des released the storm and he collapsed to the ground releasing what he had held: a chaos emerald. Its white glow seemed applified a thousand times over by the glass and I couldn't help, but be mesmerized by its beauty.

My sister must have been affected to as she simply said, "It's beautiful."

"You're after the emeralds."

"That's right."

Des used wind to grab their emerald and stared intently at it.

"Don't worry. It's in good hands as well as the planet egg."

I couldn't wait to get the mission over with.

"The planet egg? You're after the three objects of power!"

I was surprised that he knew about them, but he did tlive on a planet where their culture was surrounding them.

"Correct!" Des chipped in.

"We won't let you."

"As if you can stop us. Ready Des?"

I reached out to my sister prepared to transform.

"Yes sis."

She had the exact same idea.

* * *

><p>Name: Desert<br>Race: Metarax  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 7 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: A Desert Storm Chapter 7<br>Relations: Metarex-commander

* * *

><p>The tablet seemed to mock my actions. Stained in the blood of its citizens and doesn't react. I guess it was just a normal stone. Seeing as the master wants it gone, it shall be. I aimed by tails at it, but there wasn't even a scratch.<p>

"What! That's not possible! It's just glass!"

I struck it numerous times, but to no avail.

"I refuse to let a rock get in the way of me and my goal."

I shot a blast of sand and wind only to have it deflected back at me.

"Impossible. What is this thing made of? Unless..."

I activated the powers of the chaos emerald, planet egg, and crystal hearts to fire a powered blast at it. This time it caused numerous cracks to fire and pieces of it to fall off.

"Knew it. This tablet was reinforced with the power of the three objects to keep it preserved, but now they'll serve as its destruction."

I fired a couple more times before I was satisfied with my work. It was almost all rubble and no one should be able to decipher the truth about the three objects. If anyone were to discover it, they may realize the master's plan and try to stop it. I took one good look at the sky and soaked up the sun's rays.

"Now I can take a break knowing I completed my master's mission."

I settled into the sand and stared at the ruined city with a sense of relief and joy. Now I could shut my eyes without worry.

* * *

><p>Phew. I hope you enjoyed these little snipnets. Now on to the rest of the story.<p> 


	15. Preview

Here's the preview for the next story: _**A _Watery _Grave**_.

* * *

><p>The crew stumble upon a familiar planet...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It looks awfully familiar." spoke Cream.<em>

_"There sure is a lot of water." said Sonic hoping they were going to avoid this planet._

_"It can't be…Planet Hydro?" spoke Chris._

* * *

><p>...which results in their landing and attack...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Then it's settled. Set coordinates for Planet Hyrdo." Tails ordered.<em>

_Something struck the side of the ship throwing everyone off balance._

_"What's that?" Amy was really worried._

_"We need to head back. It could be a Metarex." Sonic grabbed Amy's hand as he rushed her back to where the rest of the crew was._

* * *

><p>...that separates someone from the group...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wait. Where's Cream and Cheese?" asked Amy as she scanned the area.<em>

* * *

><p>...resulting in unrest both emotionally...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This is bad. At this rate, Sonic will be consumed by his dark side and all would be lost." thought Starlight as shook her head feeling unsure what to do.<em>

* * *

><p>...and mentally...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Calm down. You could get us killed. We need to think this through." Starlight knew how he was feeling, but his attitude wasn't going to help anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>...and could possibly cost someone dear's life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How could you? I'll never forgive you. We could have saved her." Cream was literally screaming at Sonic's face.<em>

_"Chooo!" Cheese looked equally as angry._

_"But..." Sonic started, but neither would let him finish._

_"I hate you! I wish we were never friends!" Cream screamed as she stormed off._

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my preview. Can't wait to see your opinions in <em><strong>A<strong> **_Watery_ Grave**_.


End file.
